truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiron Troubadour
Chiron Troubadour is a fictional character in the world of Celesti. He is featured in the Regression roleplay, and serves as both a protagonist and an antagonist throughout the roleplays run. He is the father of Mercy Troubadour, the lead protagonist of Regression. History Chiron was born into the royal family of Centuri in Atreus, the capital of Centuri. His older brother, Desmond, was next in the line to be King, and he and Desmond were raised together closely. When Chiron was eighteen and his brother twenty, their father died due to poor health. Desmond took the throne and remained in this role, whilst Chiron became the leading General of the Centurian armies. Chiron was not bitter about his brother's position upon the Centurian throne, and indeed, enjoyed his position in the army. He became a strong fighter, having been trained from a young age, and served his role in crushing the Vennicio offensive seven years before the events of Regression. When Chiron was twenty-five, he met his wife, Laurel. She was not of noble birth, but they fell in love when Chiron was visiting the towns people. He came across a stall where a young woman was selling fabrics. She noticed Chiron and offered him clothing for free. He refused and instead paid her for the material; adding twice as many coins as the item cost. The woman did not at first realise, and bashfully accepted. But when she noticed that she had been paid too much, she quickly ran after Chiron, offering his money back. Fascinating by the young woman's refusal to take the extra money, he began speaking with her, and soon his visits to her stall became more frequent. Eventually the two fell in love, and two years later, Chiron and Laurel were married and Laurel was pregnant with their child. The pregnancy was a difficult one, and during it Laurel contracted an illness. Chiron remained at her bedside during the entire ordeal, and doctors predicted that the baby may suffer health issues too. Mercy was born months later, although her fortitude was weak and her health sickly. She was named 'Mercy' as both Laurel and Chiron had prayed for Mercy from the divine powers to protect their daughter. Unfortunately, doctors predicted that Mercy would be unlikely to survive to her first birthday due to her weak body. Laurel never recovered her own health, and died three days before Mercy's first birthday. Chiron fell into depression, but was amazed when his little girl proved doctors wrong by surviving. Her health gradually increased through her initial childhood. When she was still young, there was need for Chiron to return to his position in the army. He hired Leosuke Zodian to look over his daughter and protect her. Mercy grew up into a fine young woman, still with lesser health than many, but her courage and bravery were unmatched. Her illness had made her strive to be the best that she could and overcome her ordeals rather than give into them. Chiron watched his daughter blossom, considering her his little miracle. When she was sixteen he named her the official Diplomat of Peace of Centuri, as her gentle and kind nature seemed perfect for the upcoming Peace Treaty between The Dog Lands and Centuri. Role in Regression In Regression Chiron appears at first as a protagonist. He is present during the signing of the Peace Treaty in The Dog Lands, although he is blamed for the murder of Emperor Seti XVI. He is imprisoned by the Dogs while Mercy escapes, and here he is held until he escapes with the help of Quince. Chiron returns to Centuri, and here he remains until Mercy and her companions return as well. However, upon their return to Centuri, Chiron's role becomes more that of an antagonist to the group. He persecutes Luparians with a passion and appears to have a dislike for Lyle and Holt. Moreover, he has made plans for Wil Tierkreis to marry Mercy, something he has promised him several years ago that would occur on Mercy's eighteen birthday. Mercy finds out about the plans and distances herself from her father. Whilst Mercy becomes close to Byron and the two agree to wed before she is forced to marry Wil, Chiron disposes of Wil from his army by admitting to him that Mercy never loved him. Wil leaves with his Templar division of the army, and Chiron returns to brooding over war. Disaster strikes when King Desmond his murdered, and no culprit can be found. Chiron blames Wil for the attack and civil war breaks out between his own knights and those loyal to Wil. Mercy and the group attempt to prevent this conflict, but Chiron destroys the innocent Templars, sparing no one, before turning his attention to the marching armies of The Dog Lands and the imminent war that is about to ensue.